


“Dean….did you service Oberon, King of the Faeries?”

by Secretlyademigodinthetardis



Series: I'm not sure how this happened [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Dean, Clap Your Hands If You Believe, F/F, F/M, Fairies, Fairy Castiel, Fivesome?, I mean it when I say porn, It's literally just porn, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Porn, Rimming, Season 6 Episode 9, Sexual Fantasy, Temporary Amnesia, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel, What happened when Dean was kidnapped by fairies, all the porn, time loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretlyademigodinthetardis/pseuds/Secretlyademigodinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dean….did you service Oberon, King of the Faeries?”</p><p>And just with that simple sentence, everything Dean had been forced to forget hit him full force. His eyes widened with fear that Sam knew before he remembered himself, and his jaw clenched, hoping his bewildered expression was enough to convince Sam that no, he hadn’t. He said nothing in response, and turned back with a false, overly jovial smile. “Marian, say faeries are real….”</p><p>In other words, when Dean is kidnapped by fairies, a lot of sex happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Dean….did you service Oberon, King of the Faeries?”

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much. Um. Slight dubcon I guess because Dean has no idea who or where he is, but he is a very enthusiastic participant so I'm not sure where that falls on the scale.

**After**

_Her voice became a low, confidential whisper. “Personally, I think they’re taken to Avalon, to service Oberon, King of the Faerie.”_

_Dean was kind of glad that Sam didn’t have a soul, because he was pretty sure his brother would be rolling around in peals of laughter at that point, had he had a soul. As it was, the shell of his younger brother turned to him, mouth twitching slightly with amusement and the effort it took to not snap a sarcastic remark at the woman across from them._

_“Dean….did you service Oberon, King of the Faeries?”_

_And just with that simple sentence, everything Dean had been forced to forget hit him full force. His eyes widened with fear that Sam **knew** before he remembered himself, and his jaw clenched, hoping his bewildered expression was enough to convince Sam that no, he hadn’t. He said nothing in response, and turned back with a false, overly jovial smile. “Marian, say faeries are real….”_

 

* * *

* * *

**Before**

_“Come on!!” Dean hollered, wielding his gun angrily. The alien (“Close encounter! Close encounter!”) light was suddenly directly above him, and then all he could see as he looked up was a bright, piercing white as he screamed and fired at nothing._

* * *

He awoke slowly. After several long moments, he sighed and opened his eyes, blinking in the dim lighting that apparently had no source and illuminated his surroundings.

“Good, you’re awake,” a low voice greeted him. Rolling over, Dean saw a beautifully lean and naked, blond haired man smiling at him. Everything registered so slowly, Dean continued to look around before he focused on the man, taking in where he was.

He lay in a meadow of soft green grass, which appeared to have no end. The sky wasn’t discernible – as he stared, it shifted and changed, sometimes resembling a cave ceiling, sometimes resembling a dark night sky. He couldn’t remember anywhere else – had he always been here? Beyond the man smiling at him, there were hundreds of other nude figures, all in some form of passionate embrace with one another upon the grass.

It was at that point that Dean noted – with some degree of pleasure – that he was naked.

And hard.

He smiled languorously, hips rolling upwards into the cool air with his cock fully at attention, flushed, red and leaking against his bare, toned stomach, eyes fluttering closed. His fists clenched and unclenched at his sides, wanting to touch himself but knowing on some deeper level that someone – some _thing_ – would not allow him to do so. A foggy haze had settled over his mind, the only thing making sense his complete ease and the sense of belonging he felt. A hand skimmed over his bare torso, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake, and his eyes flew open as he gasped. Above him was the same man, smiling gently. He leaned down, hands cupping Dean’s face, and kissed Dean with his mouth open, and Dean kissed back, leaning upwards and allowing their tongues to intermingle with a dazed smile on his face. The enchanting man pulled away, brown eyes gleaming.

“Yes, I made the right choice in choosing you, Dean. Although…it is not this face you wish to see, is it?” Dean frowned, not quite understanding, and the man beckoned behind himself with one arm, eyes never leaving Dean’s face. “It’s quite all right, Dean. I just want to enjoy you while you enjoy yourself.”

Dean finally spoke, the words coming out as a slurred whisper. “Who are you? Where am I? Who am I?”

The man caressed his face, allowing his fingers to slip slightly between Dean’s parted lips. The hunter grazed them with his tongue, sucking lightly before they were retracted and the man spoke again with a pleased expression on his face. “I am Oberon. And you are in my kingdom.” As he spoke, another figure appeared behind him, this one naked as well and built with lean, toned muscles, dark messy hair, piercing blue eyes, and a wicked smile. Dean recognised him immediately, cock twitching with anticipation, although he didn’t know where from, or how he knew this man.

“Cas…” he breathed with delight. Cas smirked, his own cock heavy and stiff with arousal. Oberon rocked back and sat a metre or so away, watching as his disguised faerie straddled the hunter and, hand clamped around the back of his neck, dragged him up for a raw, passionate kiss that left Dean panting. Their exposed erections rubbed against one another, causing Dean to cry out, his back in a near perfect curve as he arced towards the faerie, hungry for more but fully dependant on Cas' strength to keep him there, his own arms braced against the ground for support with his legs splayed out before him. His head tilted back, allowing the faerie in his lap access to the sensitive skin of his neck and the smooth expanse of his broad chest, which was taken full advantage of. Cas’ mouth brushed against his pulse, and a pointed tongue darted out, tasting the musky scent, before sharp teeth – sharper than anything human – nipped at the skin. Dean yelped, hips bucking once more, and Cas gave a feral smile before pushing Dean back down on his back in the grass, limps spread out in utter complacency. He lay himself fully atop Dean, kissing languidly, bodies writhing together. Dean wrapped strong arms around Cas, hands roaming up and down the pale – _Cas was never this pale_ – skin as he kissed the faerie deeply, groaning slightly when Cas purred into his mouth and rubbed against him like a cat.

“Now, now. Can’t let you have all the fun.” Oberon’s voice was amused, and Cas broke away from Dean’s mouth to glare at his King. Beneath him, Dean whimpered and pushed up, looking for those lips again. Oberon raised his eyebrows. “Obey your King.”

Cas sighed, and moved downwards, mouth never leaving Dean’s skin as he edged his way towards the hard member waiting for him. Hands gripping Dean’s hips, eyes never leaving the hunter’s face, he fit his thick lips around the tip and sucked once, twice, the slit leaving several salty drops of precome into his mouth. Dean’s eyes – which had been half-lidded and darkened with arousal – were forced open as he let out a choked cry and was only kept in place by his strong hands. “Cas!”

Encouraged, the faerie removed his lips and licked a light stripe along the vein, Dean letting out half-sobs as his body shook. Cas lifted a hand and slid it between Dean’s spread bowed legs, cupping his balls in his fingers and running his tongue over them before reaching Dean’s waiting hole. Pressing a kiss to the base of Dean’s throbbing cock, he said quietly, “Dean, turn over.”

Dean shuddered as the warm breath of the faerie ghosted over the most intimate parts of himself, and he allowed Cas to manoeuvre him so that he was on his stomach in the grass, staring into Oberon’s smiling eyes. Soft hands – more than simply one pair – ran up his legs and spine, massaging and caressing his body until he was lax and pliant. He turned his head away from the King’s piercing gaze to look over his shoulder, only to see Cas kneeling between his open legs, two nude faerie women – identical but for their hair colour, both green eyed, one with white-blonde hair, the other with raven-black – flanking him. One of the women was kissing Cas, hands on the back of his neck as his hand disappeared between her legs and stroked her clit. His other hand was massaging the inside of Dean’s thigh, creeping higher and higher towards his backside as Dean shivered with anticipation. The other woman was jacking Cas’ cock with smooth strokes, running a hand over herself and fondling her round, white breasts, thumbing the nipples, with her head thrown back in pleasure. Dean gulped, hips thrusting of their own volition into the grass in search of release at the sight. A hand cupped his jaw and pulled him back facing forwards, where Oberon was less than an inch away from his face. All Dean saw was a smirk before Oberon kissed him again, tongue thrusting deep into his mouth. Dean was utterly lost to the sensations wracking his body – gentle hands were now touching him all over, and he could feel Cas lowering himself so that his mouth was brushing against the velvet skin of Dean’s ass. The two other faerie smiled at one another, the black haired one crawling over Dean’s legs so that they could kiss and fall into each other. As Dean kissed the Faerie King, he felt a careful sweep of tongue right over his opening. He moaned into Oberon’s mouth, hips moving upwards to follow the wet pressure of Cas’ mouth. Oberon smiled against his lips.

“Careful,” he warned, voice full of raw sexuality. Dean blindly reached out and kissed him again, sighing with pleasure as Cas took full advantage of the human spread out before him and worked him open with his tongue. Once he was past the first rim of muscle, a moistened finger replaced the tongue, and Dean was unable to help himself as he fucked back on Cas’ finger as it stroked his inner walls and forward into the grass beneath his groin. He broke away from Oberon with a loud keen when the faerie added a second finger, finding his prostate and sending electricity racing throughout his entire being, and his head dipped down as his body moved. Cas’ lips turned upward, and he leaned down slowly, just before he sank his teeth into the thick flesh of Dean’s backside while he added a third finger and massaged his prostate.

Dean let out a final wail, cock twitching, and came all over the grass beneath him. His eyes rolled while Cas relentlessly fingered him through the whole thing, dragging it out and setting his nerves alight, and Dean collapsed, panting, into the pool of his own come. Oberon smiled at his faerie, who was admiring his handiwork as the two females lay next to them, wrapped up in one another and sighing with pleasure as their fingers worked inside each other.

“Enter him.”

At these words, spoken by the King, Dean felt the first jolt of fear he’d had since….who was he? Where had he been before this? Most importantly, wasn’t there meant to be some kind of…lubrication?

Oberon smiled at him in understanding, reading his thoughts. “Dean, you will not be harmed. Trust us.”

And like that, Dean felt Cas’ fingers working inside of him, only now everything felt…slicker. He didn’t question it, simply relaxing even more and allowing the faerie to work him open. Soft, feminine lips trailed lines up and down his spine, and his cock began to thicken once more. Finally, he felt Cas roll him over, and he was staring up into four unnaturally beautiful, excited faces. Between his legs, he saw Castiel, and was completely entranced at the look being sent his way by the faerie as his cock nudged against Dean’s slippery, open hole. The two women each kissed their way up and down his torso, and Oberon rose to his feet, positioning himself and straddling Dean's shoulders and neck so that his hard cock was pushing against Dean’s plump mouth. Obediently, Dean opened his mouth and allowed it to be filled, Oberon slowly pushing his way in so that the head of his cock was against the back of Dean’s throat. As he did so, Cas pushed himself inside of Dean as well, filling him at both ends, until he was pressed flush against Dean’s ass, the bow legs of the hunter locking themselves around his waist and keeping him in place. Dean let out a sigh of content through his nose, and Oberon began to thrust shallowly, fucking his mouth as Castiel pulled back and slammed in. His body bucked and twitched between the two of them, the two women writhing on top of one another once more as they fucked each other with their fingers. Dean had barely a coherent thought in his head, but he sucked at the cock in his mouth and lavished it with small licks of his tongue, swallowing around the tip as Cas nailed his prostate again and again with each smooth, slow thrust, his own cock twitching in a valiant and successful effort to be brought to the brink of coming once more. His body was no longer under his own control, each movement coordinated by the two faeries fucking into him sinuously. It all happened so slowly, so sensually, every sense heightened so that Dean could feel what the two women were doing to one another even though he couldn’t see or touch them. His pleasure doubled, tripled, and then Oberon’s hips were stuttering as he pulled out of Dean’s mouth and came all over his face, marking him with his semen like Dean had marked himself. Dean’s cock pulsed, and his head lolled to the side, giving him a full view of the two women lying side by side, the raven haired woman’s head between the legs of the blonde’s, the blonde’s head between the black haired one’s as they licked and sucked at one another, fucking one another with their tongues like Castiel had done to Dean….how long ago was it?

Time lost all meaning. Dean gazed into the piercing blue eyes of the faerie Cas that was fucking him, and then one velvety hand was running a single fingertip up the length of Dean’s cock. The entire length pulsated as he orgasmed once more, sending thick spurts of come up his body from the force of it and mixing with Oberon’s as it trailed down his neck. Dean let out a high pitched whine, and his toned, golden body and perfect face, mouth open, eyes closed, and covered in a mix of his and Oberon’s come, was all it took for Cas to pull out of Dean and come on his stomach too, before falling on the other side of Dean with a soft flump. The two faerie women were sitting up, mouths wet and faces flushed, adjusting so that they could lay next to one another.

Dean had no idea how much time had passed, how much time was passing, before Oberon trailed a finger through the mess on his stomach and held it to Dean’s lips. “Suck,” he commanded, and Dean did so, moaning around the finger and the salty taste, lapping up every last drop, before Cas’ fingers turned his chin and he was pulled into a deep, messy kiss with the faerie.

Days, months, years passed, and Dean remained gloriously naked, kissing and touching and licking with the faerie. Others came and went, but Cas stayed with him, and Oberon was a frequent visitor. Countless times, Dean was brought over the edge by his faerie, and lazy kisses were exchanged between each coupling, hands roaming the valleys of one another’s body.

Eventually, though, the fog began to clear as Cas lazily traced his bicep, their legs entangled.

The memories registered, but he felt no sense of alarm, only sadness.

“I can’t stay, can I?” he asked sadly, staring into Cas’ – although he knew it not to be _his_ Cas now – eyes. The faerie shook his head slowly, smiling sorrowfully.

“No.”

Dean kissed him, tongues and mouths melding. He savoured it, savoured the press of naked skin against his, the feeling of Cas’ hardness against his own, knowing somehow that he wouldn’t remember this once he was back. “Thank you,” he breathed, and Cas shimmered and disappeared, replaced by the Faerie King.

“Goodbye, Dean Winchester,” he said, and kissed the nude hunter one last time.

There was a flash of light, and then –

* * *

**After**

_Dean yelled, firing his gun, before realising he was exactly where he had been before the light took him. He had a vague memory of something grappling with him, forcing him into positions, examining him. He looked around, terrified, before going back to the motel room he was sharing with Sam at a flat-out sprint._

_…………………….._

_…..”They were grabby, incandescent douchebags,” he snapped at Hippie Girl as she left. “Goodnight.”_

_“Too soon?” she asked with an anxious smile as she backed out the door._

_“Okay!” he slammed the door in her face, turning to his brother with a snarl. However, he couldn’t shake off the vague sense that he was missing something….important about the faeries. Something good, and warm. Nothing like the awful fear that was still hanging off him in tendrils._

* * *

**Now**

They left the Crazy Lady’s home, Dean still reeling from the memories that had flooded into his mind and concealing it by snapping at his brother. Whatever. It wasn’t even Sam, just some soulless dick.

Speaking of dicks….Dean felt a low throb beneath his belt at the vivid memory of Cas – _no, NOT Cas!_ – fucking into him, and he stopped dead as a voice behind him said “Hello, Dean.”

He turned around slowly.

Castiel, the real Castiel, Angel of the Lord, stood behind him, head tilted on one side as Dean went bright red and began to stutter. “You seem different.”

“He got kidnapped by fairies,” Dick Brother supplied helpfully. Dean growled.

“Shut up, Sam.”

“Really?” Castiel seemed interested. “How intriguing. They are supposed to give the mortals they take access to their deepest fantasies. Did you meet Oberon?”

Dean kept his mouth firmly closed after this particular revelation, and Castiel frowned.

“Dean, what is it?”

“Nothing! Can we go now?” Dean snapped. “Got some fairies to gank!”

“Something is bothering you.” Castiel bit his lip. “Perhaps if I…” He reached out and touched Dean’s forehead without permission, and suddenly every moment of Dean’s time in the Land of Oberon – Avalon, whatever – was rushing through his mind and being seen by the angel. He wrenched himself away as fast as he could.

“Fuck off, dude!”

But it was too late. Castiel stared at him, pupils widening and almost obliterating the blue of his eyes. “Dean…”

“I’m leaving!” As a confused but disinterested Sam watched, Dean turned to leave; however his arm was grasped firmly by the angel, and the pair of them vanished.

Sam shrugged, and went to find Hippie Girl.

* * *

They landed in the motel room, panting heavily. Dean pulled away from Castiel. “Dude, what the f-“

His words were cut off as Castiel kissed him, and he felt his body give way instantly, allowing the angel to push him back onto the bed with a feral growl.

“Mine,” Castiel snarled, and Dean grinned.

They could talk later.

For now, Dean was going to make his fantasies come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments? Please tell me what you think because I wasn't sure about posting this.


End file.
